


Твой папа оторвёт мне башку

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Если между нами ничего не будет — я пойму», — совсем тихо прошептал он несколько дней назад, и в мягком голосе слышалась твёрдость и решимость принять любой выбор Коннора, пусть он даже и окажется не по нраву самому Гэвину.А всё потому, что у Коннора, как ни стыдно это признавать, до сих пор никого не было.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Твой папа оторвёт мне башку

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Молчать бывает невыносимо тяжело. Вот сейчас немного жёсткие мозолистые пальцы скользят по его щеке, а Коннор, глядя в яркие серо-зелёные глаза, снова ловит себя на том, что не может сдержать мягкий выдох.

К большой и горячей ладони хочется приластиться — она у Гэвина крупнее, а пальцы немного длиннее и шире, и Коннору определённо нравится, как Гэвин касается его. Осторожно, словно он раним и хрупок, нежно, будто может поранить, тепло, потому что горячие руки выдают волнение вспотевшими ладонями и подрагивающими пальцами.

Гэвин держит его скулы в ладонях уже несколько минут, и словно всё не решается сделать шаг, глядя на Коннора так, как смотрят на свой идеал. Тепло и нежность, мягкая податливость и любовь, которая совершенно не знает границ.

«Если между нами ничего не будет — я пойму», — совсем тихо прошептал он несколько дней назад, и в мягком голосе слышалась твёрдость и решимость принять любой выбор Коннора, пусть он даже и окажется не по нраву самому Гэвину. 

А всё потому, что у Коннора, как ни стыдно это признавать, до сих пор никого не было. Отец не протестовал, когда Коннор сказал откровенно, набравшись мрачной решительности, что он гей — только потребовал дать слово пытаться быть счастливым несмотря ни на что, и он старается.

С тех пор он успел поступить в колледж и отучиться пару лет, прежде чем произошло это.

Этот.

Гэвин Рид, который ворвался в жизнь их группы так, как врывается настоящий варвар — размахивая коротким мечом и одаряя присутствующих широкой клыкастой улыбкой так же беспощадно, как и кочевые племена, завоёвывая себе любовь окружающих. Всех без исключения.

Коннор тоже вздыхал по нему, кусал губы, когда смотрел на товарищеские матчи и на то, как черлидерши облапывают того, к кому хотелось прикоснуться нерешительно и дать сердцу упасть в пятки от ответной широкой улыбки.

Даже на воспоминания бедный орган отзывается болью, но от взгляда направленных лишь на него серо-зелёных глаз становится легче. Ладонь опускается поверх чужой, и Коннор всё-таки перестаёт себя сдерживать, льнёт к ней щекой и целует в самую середину, заставляя Гэвина выдохнуть и притянуть его ближе.

Сердцем к сердцу

— Коннор? — слабый голос их местного мачо и красавчика должен звучать совершенно иначе — дерзко, уверенно, а не с поглощающей душу нежностью и слабой дрожью.

— Да, — соглашается, Коннор, делая шаг навстречу и накрывая губами другие, обветренные.

Гэвин притискивает его к себе ближе, вжимает нежно, устраивая ладони на пояснице, и углубляет поцелуй почти сразу. Язык медленно и мягко соскальзывает по кромке губы, дразня чувствительное место так, что у Коннора просто нет ни единого шанса сдержаться. Он пригласительно приоткрывает рот и впускает горячий и требовательный язык.

В том, что поцелуй будет сладким, сомневаться не приходится. Медленная, чувственная, неторопливая ласка, направленная не на то, чтобы разжечь страсть, а на то, чтобы показать любовь, заставляет колени Коннора дрожать.

«Никто никогда не узнает, как ты бываешь нежен», — мстительно проносится в голове, пока сознание ещё не потухло, утопленное сладостью дразнящих губ, прихватывающих и сжимающих.

Да, ни одна из этих проклятых черлидерш, к которым он так отчаянно ревновал, даже не смея подойти к парню, что мгновенно стал звездой их группы, замом капитана и знаменитостью небольшого, но престижного колледжа, никогда даже вообразить не сможет того, как горячий юркий язык может забраться под верхнюю губу, задевая чувствительные окончания, а кромка зубов — уже в следующее мгновенье прихватить нижнюю, сводя с ума.

Стон получается, к счастью, совсем тихим — отец дома, а они делают вид, что Гэвин пришёл исключительно заниматься, и отнюдь не тем, чем они занимаются сейчас.

Горячие ладони соскальзывают со скул, пробегаются по рукам, и одна из них совершенно развратным образом устраивается на заднице, а другая прижимает к себе за талию мягко, как доверившегося зверька.

Гэвин чуть замирает, поцелуй приостанавливается, хотя их губы всё ещё соприкасаются, прижатые друг к другу. Коннор знает — Гэвс даёт ему шанс одёрнуть себя, отказать в том, что сейчас происходит или может случиться. Сказать снова своё «нет» и просто распасться на две очень близкие, но всё же не целые части. Так, словно Коннор вообще может говорить и думать.

Но, увы и ах — все высшие когнитивные функции сейчас недоступны главному умнику школы. В его мозгах нет ничего, кроме сладкого «Гэвин, Гэвин, Гэвин», которое бьётся о стенки черепной коробки, заставляя самому делать шаг, лишь бы быть ещё ближе, ещё теснее, словно в его комнате и вовсе нет места. Брови Гэвина поднимаются на миг в удивлении, когда Коннор устраивает свою руку на его затылке, притягивая ещё ближе, и он стонет, стоит только Коннору попробовать ответить мягким укусом на укус.

— Чёрт, Кон, — шепчет Гэвин, и в движениях теряется всякая плавная неторопливость и осторожная уступчивость.

Бум! — Коннор успевает осознать то, как его впечатали в стену, но это лишь миг, потому что в следующий Гэвин налетает на него, словно ястреб. Яростные, сладкие, по-настоящему возбуждающие поцелуи вообще не похожи на те скромные ласки, которыми они обменивались несколько недель, прячась по углам колледжа до того, как в голову Коннору пришла простая, банальная мысль — у него есть своя комната, и там, может быть, целоваться будет удобнее.

«Или не только целоваться», — подумал он, стоило лишь увидеть, как изменился взгляд Гэвина, едва того пригласили к себе.

— Гэвс, — бормочет Коннор, задыхаясь, едва губы соскальзывают по скуле и подбородку вниз, принимаясь ласкать шею. 

Где-то между тем, как Коннора впечатали в стену и поцеловали спускаясь ниже скул, у него встаёт так, что хочется уже поскорее засунуть руку в штаны и, уверенно приласкав горячую плоть, кончить, лишь бы только рассудок приобрёл прежнюю ясность.

Вот только к чему она, когда Гэвин цепляется за него так? Руки соскальзывают по плечам, замирают на талии, и к бедру Коннора прижимается чужой, не менее крепкий стояк.

— Если ты хочешь, — нежно шепчет Гэвин на ухо, и Коннора пробирает дрожь от контраста горячего дыхания и прохладного воздуха комнаты, — мы можем попробовать...

Они оба знают — Коннор девственник. Признаться в этом своему парню оказалось нелегко, и Коннор переживал за подставленную под удар гордость так же, как и за чувства, что могли рухнуть в один момент, стоило только Гэвину неверно отреагировать на его слова.

Удивительно, но всё решилось наилучшим образом, ведь поток пошлых шуток прекратился, хотя Коннора они не слишком-то и парили, а откровенная развязность трансформировалась во внимательную заботу. 

«Послушай, — сказал ему Гэвин тогда серьёзно, — я понимаю, что тебе страшно, и не хочу давить или торопить. Если ты готов — просто не останавливай меня, но если нет — я понимаю с полужеста вообще-то».

Тогда Коннор не поверил. Ему было особенно странно, что выглядящий откровенным чурбаном, имеющий только лишь грубую силу и ловкость, которая заставляет всё существо Коннора трепетать внутри на каждом матче, может быть настолько внимательным. 

Не поверил так, что когда они в первый раз поцеловались, он просто замер в нерешительности, стоит ли ему открывать рот и продолжать это или всё-таки нет, — и Гэвин отошёл.

Просто отступил на полшага, не лишая Коннора своего тепла, но прекращая сладкую ласку, и чуть кивнул, нежно погладив большими пальцами его щеки, прежде чем скользнуть подушечками по собственным, заросшим мелкой щетиной.

«Колется?» — спросил он тихо, однако в его голосе звучала решимость избавиться от щетины, если понадобится. 

Если она мешает Коннору. 

«Нет, мне нравится», — признался Коннор, немного смущённый этим откровением. Ему казалось ненормальным то, как приятно ощущается на его собственной нежной коже колкость чужой. На нём-то любая поросль выглядит так по-дурацки, что он предпочитает избавляться от неё каждое утро, не то что у Гэвина Рида.

Сейчас Гэвин таких вопросов и не задаёт — в них совсем нет никакого смысла, да и зачем? Они изучают друг друга, беспрестанно открывая нечто новое, но до сих пор так и не перешли свою особую черту, за которой лежит сладостное томление.

— Я хочу, — признаётся Коннор, ловя мозолистую руку и устраивая её поверх собственного стоящего члена в качестве доказательства.

Пальцы соскальзывают по плоти через слои ткани, но даже эти простые касания кажутся сводящими с ума настолько, что у Коннора вырывается первый сладкий всхлип — и поверх его губ мгновенно ложится ладонь, будто силясь поймать, заглушить сорвавшийся стон.

— Тише, тише, — бормочет Гэвин, неловко пытаясь одной рукой справиться с молнией на брюках, — твой папа оторвёт мне башку...

Коннор молчит, чуть прикрыв глаза, но не спорит. Отец и впрямь может рассердиться на то, что они тут делают, ведь Гэвин ему совсем не понравился. Не понравился так же, как не понравился бы Коннору, если бы не матчи по лакроссу, на которых тот показывал себя во всей красе.

Сосредоточенный, сильный, ловкий и уверенный в победе настолько, что никто на трибунах не сомневался, кто выйдет победителем из этого матча — таким Гэвина Коннор увидел, и таким он захотел попробовать его, стать частью этой жгучей стойкости, переплестись в единое целое и просто отдаться буре, бушевавшей в чужой крови.

А вместо этого Коннор с ненавистью и презрением смотрел на постоянно облепленного кучей девиц парня, что жались к нему так, словно он был их личным солнышком. И Гэвин подобное поощрял — так Коннору казалось тогда, наполняя его отвращением. Впрочем, стоит признать собственную несправедливость, как и любого другого завистника, потому что да — Коннор сам жаждал прижаться к Гэвину и воображал сильные и горячие руки, страстно сжимающие его в крепком объятии.

Вот только когда дело действительно до этого дошло, оказалось, что животную страсть этот парень контролирует так, как некоторым и не снилось. Впрочем, иногда Коннору удавалось вывести его, устраивая дразнящие проверки того, возможно ли вообще ли заставить Гэвса сорваться.

— Мне нужно... — шепчет Коннор в сжатые пальцы глухо, но его слова не теряются.

Этот тон становится спусковым крючком, и Коннор буквально видит, как в поднятых на него глазах появляется та особая страсть, которая сводила так долго с ума.

— Да, — соглашается Гэвин и опускается на колени перед изумлённым Коннором.

Спущенные штаны мешают сделать шаг, а едва на бёдрах устраиваются руки, Коннор совсем теряется. Пальцы поглаживают выпирающие косточки, забираются в паховые складки и скользят до лобка, пока перед глазами разворачивается настоящее порно.

Гэвин приоткрывает рот самую малость и поднимает взгляд, позволяя Коннору увидеть всё, что он делает. Например то, как истекающая смазкой головка ложится прямо между губ. Коннор хочет толкнуться, но старается не торопиться, особенно когда Гэвин замечает:

— Тише, ладно? Только не кричи, — шустрый язык собирает смазку одним движением и Гэвин чуть наклоняется вперёд так, что головка проезжается меж губ и погружается прямо в горячий рот.

Губы смыкаются за головкой, и Коннор готов поклясться, что это — самое пошлое и вместе с тем возбуждающее из всего, что он видел. И самое потрясающее из всего, что чувствовал, — приходится ему признать, едва на щёлочку уретры надавливает горячий и влажный язык, заставляя всё тело содрогнуться от удовольствия.

Одна ладонь ласкает мошонку, уверенно и неторопливо перебирая кожаный мешочек в пальцах и дразня его, пощипывая — безболезненно и приятно. А вот вторая мнёт ягодицу безжалостно и твёрдо, так, что поначалу это кажется невыносимым. Но сладкий рот оттягивает момент, когда Коннор оттолкнёт Гэвса, велев тому прекратить, а после в ощущении жёстких пальцев, разминающих закаменевшую плоть, Коннор находить столько приятного, что говорить вообще ничего не хочется.

Ладони скользят по стене, но на гладкой поверхности совершенно не за что зацепиться, когда Коннора начинает шатать от удовольствия. 

Рука Гэвина перехватывает его собственную и устраивает на своём затылке, безжалостно нажимая, мол, давай, пробуй.

— Ты хочешь?... — даже сформулировать эту мысль нормально не выходит, но согласный, полный желания взгляд, направленный снизу вверх, заставляет Коннора смущённо признать — это будет сексуально.

Настолько, что он, вжимая в себя чужой затылок на пробу, вынужден прикрывать рот рукой, ведь безудержный стон точно заставит отца навестить их, а сейчас это было бы совсем — максимально — некстати.

Язык, танцующий на головке каждый раз, когда Коннор не упирается сладко в какую-то стенку, заставляет колени дрожать ещё сильнее. Хочется спустить прямо сейчас, как можно глубже.

«И увидеть твоё лицо, когда я буду кончать», — эта сладкая фантазия — развратная мечта о парне, который в нескрываемом блаженстве прикрывает глаза, позволяя видеть собственное удовольствие и наслаждаться видом приметного пересекающего переносицу шрама, настолько горяча, что Коннор совсем близок.

«Нет-нет-нет, не так!» — в отчаянии думает он, полагая, что кончить они обязаны одновременно, как это показывают в порно или описывают в дурацких романах, а Гэвин должен видеть его самого, и в попытке отвлечься Коннор замечает, что к его анусу притираются смазанные пальцы.

Это тоже ласка — мягкая, ненавязчивая, однако достаточно острая, чтобы заставить затрястись и кончить. Коннор успевает только осознать, с каким безумно довольным видом на него смотрит Гэвин, словно только что Коннор не вколачивался в его рот, крепко держа за затылок, а наоборот, отсасывал своему парню в этой, казалось бы, ничем не примечательной, но такой красивой позе.

— Ты как? — голос у Гэвина предсказуемо хриплый, но это пробирает не хуже, чем вид его припухших губ или совершенно откровенный жест, которым тот собирает семя из уголков рта, всё так же глядя в глаза.

— Хочу тебя, — с придыханием повторяет Коннор, делая шаг к нему на нетвёрдых ногах, едва не падая, но уверенные и крепкие руки Гэвина перехватывают его до того, как умение держать вертикальное положение подводит его.

Точно так же, как и в тот раз, когда они, собственно, и начали общаться. Надо ведь было Коннору настолько задуматься о том, как несправедлива жизнь к геям, что он оступился на лестнице.

«Осторожно!», — громкий выкрик Гэвина тогда ознаменовал неизбежное, но Коннор, который уже приготовился к посещению больницы со сломанными рёбрами, отделался лишь испугом.

Когда он открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что впечатал парня, который заставляет его сходить с ума от ревности и желания, в стену.

«Ты как? Порядок?», — пробормотал Гэвин раньше, чем Коннор успел ему хоть слово сказать, и поднялся, ставя его на ноги так, будто бы ничего не случилось. Ну поймал летящего с лестницы парня — с кем не бывает — пустяк, только и всего.

Стыд за происшествие настолько разобрал Коннора, а память о горячем объятии так остро подстёгивала, что он решился подойти и предложить свою помощь после того, как их математик откровенно заявил, мол, за «честь колледжа», которую их спортивная команда защищала во время проведения контрольной, он зачёт ставить не станет — только за знания.

И Гэвин согласился, к трепетному ужасу Коннора. Они оставались после уроков так много и часто, что Гэвс стал провожать его, отмахиваясь, будто ему в ту же сторону, а во время разбора очередного примера подсаживался так неприлично близко, что Коннор мог ощутить его личный запах.

Тот самый, наполняющий вперемешку со вкусом собственного семени, стоит только Гэвину разложить его на кровати и поцеловать медленно, неторопливо, с нескрываемым наслаждением и страстью, которая не угасает внутри даже после того, как тело выкрутило в оргазме.

— Ты такой сладкий, — нежно шепчет Гэвин, прижимаясь влажными губами к ушной раковине, и Коннора снова перетряхивает. Особенно от того, как он замечает, что его парень на миг сжимает собственный член через ткань и чуть морщится, вынуждая возбуждение ослабнуть.

Жесткие подушечки, стараясь быть как можно аккуратнее, скользят по животу, забираются под майку, задирая её бесстыдно, когда Гэвин добавляет совершенно беспощадно:

— Я мечтал об этом с момента, как тебя увидел. Прикоснуться, — он приподнимается на локте, но не затем, чтобы заглянуть в шалые глаза Коннора, а накрыть губами его сосок и всосать так жёстко, что Коннору приходится затыкать себе рот обеими руками, лишь бы только не закричать.

Тяжелые шаги отца внизу стимулируют совершенно неожиданным образом, и Коннор тянется, чтобы перехватить собственный член у основания и не дать себе кончить одной рукой, а другой вжать в рот плюшевую ламу в попытке загасить стон.

— Такой невероятный, что я просто схожу с ума, — признаётся едва слышно Гэвин, отлипая от изрядно покрасневшего и налившегося соска и накрывая ртом второй, совершенно бесстыдным образом дразня припухший мозолистыми пальцами так, что легче вообще не становится.

Особенно, когда свободной рукой он размазывает маслянистую жидкость без запаха по сжатому кольцу мышц, продолжая провоцировать на то, чтобы всё кончилось поскорее.

— Не могу... — Коннор хрипит, не отнимая мягкую игрушку ото рта и мечась по кровати. — Гэвс, я просто...

— Кончай, — чуть пожимает плечами Гэвин и делает нечто запретное — потирается колючим подбородком о вздрагивающую кожу на животе, и лама уже совсем не спасает. 

Коннор сжимает собственный член прямо перед глазами Гэвина, ласкает себя короткими и быстрыми рывками, заодно чувствуя, как внутрь проникает самый кончик одной фаланги и оглаживает изнутри стиснутые мышцы.

Коннор знает, что там ему приятнее всего — он не раз дрочил себе, но чтобы кто-то другой сделал ровно то, что способно заставить его мучительно кончить — такого с ним никогда не случалось. Гэвин не даёт ему закричать, перекрывая рот предплечьем, на котором Коннор почти инстинктивно сжимает зубы, отставляя отпечаток.

— Чёрт, прости, Гэвс, — бормочет он, но смеющиеся яркие глаза дают ему понять весьма отчётливо, что тот совсем не против подобного появления страсти, и то, что другая ладонь снова на мгновенье сжимает член, по видимости, вновь не давая Гэвину спустить — тоже. Особенно когда Коннор, расслабившись и совершенно не в силах делать ничего, чувствует, как внутрь снова протискивается смазанный палец, изучая стенки прохода. — Что?...

— Расслабься, — мягкий голос Гэвина помогает ему, особенно когда тот переворачивает Коннора на бок, прижимаясь со спины и шепчет на ухо, не переставая дразнить расслабившийся анус: — Ты такой податливый под моими пальцами...

Коннор вздрагивает самую малость и прикрывает глаза, просто впитывая все эти слова. В голове гнездится некрасивая мысль о том, что он кончил под Гэвином уже дважды, а тот, чёрт побери, даже не разделся до сих пор. Нет, оно и понятно — на первом этаже ходит отец, который в любой момент может подняться сюда, и тогда Гэвину придётся валить в срочном порядке.

Вот только сам Коннор хочет почувствовать его живое тепло. Кожей к коже, телом к телу.

Для этого, правда, нужно открыть рот и сказать об этом, а у него нет сил ни на что, кроме слабых поскуливаний от пальца внутри и нежных слов:

— Я думаю о тебе каждую минуту, Кон... Не могу перестать... — шёпот согревает нежную кожу за ухом, и едва он прекращается, Коннор иррационально чувствует себя брошенным, покинутым, хотя между ним и Гэвином меньше дюйма. — О том, как ты улыбаешься...

Палец внутри сгибается, словно крюк, и выходит наружу, потягивая одну из стенок так сладко, что Кон замирает на вдохе. Чёрт побери, он кончил дважды и просто не должен, не может хотеть секса сейчас!

Вот только это местечко отзывается сладким томлением в животе — первым предвестником новой волны возбуждения.

— О том, как ты хмуришься, когда решаешь важную задачку, — продолжает Гэвин и проделывает всё то же самое с другой стороны. Коннор снова замирает, напрягается чуть, но расслабляется, чувствуя, как к проходу прижимается уже два обильно смазанных пальца. Хлюпанье тюбика со смазкой он почти не слышит, а если и да, то оно просто проходит полностью мимо его внимания. 

В голове Коннора есть только голос и это нарастающее тепло, которое рано или поздно перерастёт в настоящее желание. Безумное, неудержимое, той самой силы, которая нужна для того, чтобы он перестал соображать совсем, полностью вверяя себя в руки любовника.

— Мне страшно, — признаётся Коннор едва слышным шёпотом, и движение внутри останавливается.

— Потому что больно или потому что ты не доверяешь? — тихий вопрос полон такой заботы и внимания, что Коннор поворачивает голову, чтобы заглянуть в обеспокоенные глаза и признаться:

— Потому что ты... тебе может не понравиться.

Миг — бесконечно долгий и мучительный — лицо Гэвина вообще не меняется, а в следующий он вскидывает брови и вжимается своим горячим стояком через штаны к голой заднице Коннора и признаётся:

— Детка, — от такого прозвища Коннор глубоко выдыхает, полностью опустошая лёгкие от кислорода и третья волна возбуждения уже вот-вот обрушится на него, — я готов кончить от того, как ты смотришь на меня. А ты говоришь — не понравится.

— Я же совсем... никогда не... — продолжает бормотать Коннор, вот только едва фаланги внутри разъезжаются — он снова готов закричать. 

Отец, который что-то вздумал приготовить на кухне, опять шагает туда-сюда в опасной близости от лестницы, и одно это выстреливает такой остротой ощущений, перемешанной с ужасом быть обнаруженными, что Коннор стискивает пальцы в себе, одновременно возбуждаясь до края. Словно и не было двух предыдущих раз — он снова мучительно твёрд.

— Именно, — нежно шепчет Гэвин, и, просунув скользкую руку под бедром, накрывает ею стояк, не прекращая разминать стиснувшие его пальцы мышцы, — только подумай, каково это будет — мы вместе. Единое неразрывное целое, пускай даже на несколько минут...

Чужая плоть, прижимающаяся к заднице Коннора, даёт определённую почву для фантазий, ведь Коннор уверен: ему не кажется, что член Гэвина несколько крупнее собственного, и он просто...

Да, у Коннора есть игрушки — он осторожен и аккуратен в их использовании, когда ему хватает сил добраться до них после долгого трудного дня и сделать себе хорошо, но они не такие, как то, что он чувствует.

— Разденься? — слабо бормочет Коннор, и ощущает кивок плечом, а после — холод.

Он совершенно пуст, внутри нет больше пальцев, со спины к нему не прижимается горячее тело, и, хотя Гэвин двигается невероятно быстро, в эти несколько секунд, что нужны, чтобы скинуть с себя одежду, Коннору становится безумно холодно.

— Покажешь мне? — мягко спрашивает Гэвин, и Коннор не совсем понимает, о чём тот, но доверие превозмогает незнание. — Позволишь?

— Да, — отзывается Коннор, совершенно не понимая, на что именно он соглашается, и всё же полагая, что Гэвин не причинит ему вреда.

Осознание приходит после того, как Гэвин устраивает его на спине, поднимая ноги так, что член головкой упирается в живот, а растянутый проход оказывается прямо перед лицом замеревшего парня.

Стыд ударяет в лицо удушливой волной, и шаги отца застают Коннора врасплох так же, как и горячий язык, которым Гэвин вылизывает его растянутую дырку.

— Чёрт, — шипит Коннор, выдёргивая из под себя подушку и просто накрывает ею лицо, потому что это невозможно. Невыносимо чувствовать то, как его вылизывают так бесстыдно, так пошло и так чертовски приятно.

Смотреть на Гэвина сейчас и вовсе опасно — тот настолько наслаждается процессом, что у Коннора возникают сомнения в том, чувствует ли его парень сейчас возбуждение или же для него всё это вроде научного интереса. Однако, заметив краем глаза, что Гэвин опять тянется к себе и, похоже, в очередной раз не даёт себе кончить, Коннор расслабляется, позволяя сознанию утекать в удовольствие.

Внутри всё дрожит ещё сильнее, на миг даже кажется, что отец поднимается сюда, и Коннор готов спустить от страха, но ладонь Гэвина пережимает его член у основания, не позволяя этому случиться.

Язык дарит просто незабываемые ощущения, особенно когда погружается в него попеременно с пальцами — тремя, если Коннор сумел верно заметить.

Так сладко, так хорошо, что стоит только Гэвину отпустить его член — он спустит в этот же миг, и, скорее всего, распластается, вообще не в силах больше кончить за сегодня. Громкие шаги прибавляют остроты, Коннор мечется, но до воспалённого сознания всё-таки доходит восторженный лай пса, а это значит, что Сумо пойдут выгуливать.

— Я сейчас, я вот-вот... — сдавленно хнычет Коннор, но уверенная рука никуда не девается, как и сладкий язык, что доводит до экстаза своей неторопливой лаской. 

Кончить Коннору прямо сейчас не суждено, но возбуждение чуть приотпускает — ровно настолько, чтобы услышать:

— Сын, я ушёл, наверное, задержусь.

— Д-да! Хорошо! — торопливо выкрикивает Коннор, стараясь звучать так же беззаботно, как и всегда.

Не так, как человек, который готов на всё, лишь бы чёртова рука разжалась, давая ему кончить. 

Впрочем, Гэвин и позволяет, едва дверь захлопывается, и шаги стихают вместе с лаем.

— Гэвс! Гэвс! — восторженно зовёт Коннор, теряя голову от того, как ему беспощадно хорошо, и кончая в чужой кулак.

Гэвин ни звука не произносит, пока Коннор изливается скупо в его ладонь, но делает самую подлую и неожиданную ведь на свете — он берёт в рот уже опустошённый член и просто не даёт ему упасть ещё одним сладким минетом.

— Нет! — Коннор мечется по кровати, хватаясь за подушки, за матрац, за скомканное одеяло, но не делает ни малейшей попытки отстранить от себя любовника или свести ноги и ограничить доступ к телу. — Нет, Гэвин!... Я... не могу... Хватит!

Тот словно и не слушает, и вполне возможно, это потому, что против своих слов Коннор толкается то на его пальцы, то в горячий рот, пытаясь найти грань мазохистического удовольствия между болью и тем, что заставляет умирать от восторга.

Головка снова и снова упирается в глотку, и Гэвин сжимает её во рту мышцами так, что Коннор просто чувствует себя обязанным однажды проделать с Гэвсом нечто подобное. Движение повторяется снова и снова, и лишь тогда, когда тот остаётся доволен результатом, член покидает гостеприимный рот.

— Всё ещё «нет»? — с совершенно блядскими, хриплыми интонациями спрашивает у него Гэвин, глядя, как на единственное сокровище, и Коннор сам разводит ноги пошире и протягивает к нему руки.

— Хочу тебя, — в третий раз он говорит, и впервые видит, как тот обильно выдавливает прозрачную смазку прямо на кольцо его мышц, а после размазывает по своему члену.

Презерватив они не используют — как ни странно, но Гэвин приволок ему справку об отсутствии ЗППП, хотя Коннор даже не просил, пускай и сделал то же самое, просто для дополнительной уверенности. И это — тоже та забота, которая заставляет всё внутри дрожать и подаваться к тому, кто может сберечь и защитить даже в том, где и представить сложно.

Это просто до ужаса пошло, но Коннору уже наплевать. Его голова потрясающе пуста, а всё, что он хочет — почувствовать чужие объятия и восхитительный член у себя внутри. Он жаждет знать, насколько тот твёрдый, насколько тяжёлый и как глубоко может достать до сладких местечек.

— Выдохни и потужься, — велит тихо Гэвин, надавливая головкой на вход под изумлённым взглядом Коннора.

Он принимает в себя её так, словно проделывал это множество раз, и, судя по тому, как искажается лицо Гэвина, как тот перехватывает свой член, снова передавливая семяток, все страхи по поводу того, что Гэвсу не понравится, и впрямь были напрасными.

Его лицо искажается той самой мукой, на которую Коннор хочет смотреть до бесконечности. Даже шалая мыслишка о том, что можно найти кольцо для члена и устроить Гэвину несколько весёлых часов вынуждает Коннора завестись ещё сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж.

Да и его парень не сбавляет жара.

— Что же ты со мной делаешь, Кон, — шепчет Гэвин и, давая им обоим небольшую передышку, наклоняется, держась на одной руке, целует медленно, так, словно они только что начали, и он не мучил Коннора, вынудив того кончить уже трижды и доведя до изнеможения снова.

— Я люблю тебя, — просто отзывается Коннор в его губы и чувствует, как Гэвин вздрагивает всем телом. У него вздуваются вены на руках и шее, выдавая то невероятное напряжение, в котором пребывает его парень, и Коннор просто не может перестать этим любоваться.

Так же, как и приоткрытым ртом, жадно глотающим воздух, и нахмуренными бровями, ломающими шрам на переносице, словно комкающими лист.

— Сейчас, — шепчет Коннор и явно делает не то, что нужно — подаётся бедрами вперёд, чувствуя, как плоть проскальзывает в него с трудом, но так приятно, что хочется почувствовать ещё. — Сейчас, Гэв...

— Ты дьявол, — отзывается хриплым, сбитым голосом Гэвин, качая головой. — Настоящий дьявол во плоти.

— Ты сделал меня таким, — мурлычет Коннор, осознавая вдруг всю полноту своей власти над Гэвином. — Дашь мне?...

— Да, — соглашается тот, и садится под руками Коннора на кровать, подчиняясь. 

Они так и не распадаются, хотя от всего этого член внутри задевает такие места, о которых Коннор и не подозревал, вырывая из него сладостные, сумасшедшие стоны и крики.

Наконец-то Гэвс отпускает себя, делает первый толчок сам, одним этим сводя Коннора с ума.

Горячая плоть проталкивается про проходу, и Коннор мотает головой. Если бы не твёрдые и вместе с тем бережные, сжимающие в объятии руки, наверное, он велел бы выйти из него хотя бы наполовину. Вот только Гэвс держит его нежно, гладит по спине и шепчет сладко на ухо:

— Такой невероятный... Я весь твой, Кон... Сколько меня есть...

Эти слова заставляют задрожать, вжаться сильнее и встретить новый толчок на полпути, усиливая их общее удовольствие.

Головка проезжается по простате, и Коннор только и может — мотать головой, умоляя о чём-то совершенно невнятно из-за сдавленных криков. Оргазм вспыхивает яркими искрами, но не приближается — он слишком измотан, чтобы наконец кончить, а Гэвин берёт его быстро, но без жестокости, которая могла бы заставить Коннора упасть с края, а потому единственное, что он всё-таки выдаёт, кроме сдавленных стонов и криков, это:

— Ещё! Жёстче! Чёрт, Гэв! Ещё!

Коннора бьёт, словно в лихорадке, и он срывает голос от восторга, чувствуя, как осторожные толчки становятся постепенно резкими, грубыми, беспощадными. Распирающий внутри член пульсирует, и Коннор ведёт бёдрами, описывая полукруг так, что они оба готовы умереть прямо сейчас.

— Ещё... — повторяет Коннор бездумно и получает всё, о чём просит — Гэвин берёт его жёстко, безжалостно. И только хлюпанье тюбика смазки, добирающееся до сознания, немного приводит в ступор.

«Что? Зачем?» — вот что хочется спросить Коннору, пока он не чувствует ответ на собственный вопрос.

Член выскальзывает из него полностью рывком, и таким же наполняет под завязку. Гэвин опрокидывает его на спину и втрахивает, вбивает в матрас так, что тот надрывно скрипит, но Коннору уже наплевать. Ему всё равно, даже если они эту чёртову кровать сломают — фейерверки оргазма уже совсем близко, и умелая рука на члене, и нежный, хриплый шёпот на ухо: «Кончай, мой детка», заставляют его провалиться в черноту.

Приятная нега Коннору знакома, а вот тянущая боль в паху с ним случается впервые. Он даже тянется к заднице и проверяет её целостность кончиками пальцев. Та лишь ноет, но это чувство скорее какое-то приятно-усталое, и Коннор несколько увлекается проверкой.

— Тебе не хватило? — хриплый голос Гэвина раздаётся сбоку, и, Коннор наконец разлепляет глаза, окончательно приходя в себя после произошедшего.

— Я думал, первый раз будет другим, — бормочет он, но дразнить себя пальцами не перестаёт, с удивлением ощущая, как края раздолбанной дырки чуть смыкаются под его подушечками.

— Это то, что запоминается навсегда, — Гэвин, успевший каким-то чудом почти полностью одеться, ложится рядом и устраивает колючий подбородок на нежной коже живота. — Я хотел, чтобы ты помнил приятное.

— О, я помню приятное, — соглашается с ним совершенно лениво Коннор, понимая, что у него нет сил даже ноги свести и проверить — в него или нет кончил Гэвин.

Впрочем, смятые салфетки на краю кровати дают точно понять — не в него, и Коннор снова расплывается в нежную лужу от подобной заботы — ему бы не хотелось после тащиться в туалет, потому что на это его совершенно точно не хватило бы.

— Твой отец мне голову открутит, если узнает, — вздыхает слабо Гэвин и прижимается приятно-колючей щекой, устраиваясь на вздрагивающем на животе.

— Он ушёл гулять с Сумо, — лениво отзывается Коннор, — днём. Сумо гуляет по утрам и вечерам, Гэвс. Он точно знает, что мы тут не уроками занимались.

— Думаешь, мне не стоит ждать свинцовый завтрак? — хмыкает Гэвин, чуть покашливая из-за першащего горла, и отодвигает руку Коннора от сокращающегося сфинктера, снова выдавливая на свою смазку и продолжая дразнить сверхчувствительное местечко даже лучше, чем сам Коннор

— Думаю, тебе нужно думать, согласишься ты на ужин или нет, — с придыханием отзывается Коннор и снова проваливается в сладкую негу, вспыхивающую искрами усталого возбуждения.

То, что Гэвин согласится, для него не загадка.

**Author's Note:**

> Название, кстати. это строчка из песни (вдруг кому интересно)


End file.
